We'll Meet Again
by papercutsintime
Summary: It's Rick & Kate's wedding day, but Kate isn't there. Where is she? Rick knows; Tyson has kidnapped her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi friends! After seeing a fic idea on Tumblr, I just had to write this. So, I decided to put my two really important essays (that are due this week) on the back burner for an hour or two and write this before it could wind its way into my essays. Story idea by for-caskett-hammer-only on Tumblr.**

**I hope I did this idea justice. I plan to write more chapters, but I don't have any plans for the number of chapters. I'm finishing up my semester right now (done on the 12th!), so I'm not sure when I'll have time to post another chapter, but don't worry, I will continue!**

**Please let me know what you think! As a disclaimer, I sadly don't own any of these characters, or this idea, but it was fun to play with the characters and this story and procrastinate my papers a bit more. Flying beta-free on this one, so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"_I can't believe the day is here," Rick said softly as they leisurely walked along the cement pathway, his fingers entwined with Kate's._

_The late afternoon sun shone down on the happy couple. It had turned out to be an absolutely beautiful day, unlike what the forecast had predicted. Late spring weather was always unpredictable – summery one day, windy and chilly the next. Rick & Kate had toyed with the idea of an autumn wedding with slightly more stable temperatures, but both had agreed that they wanted the backdrop of their wedding photos to be flowers and trees in full bloom._

_They decided to shoot their photos before the ceremony in Central Park. It held great meaning for both of them. Rick reminisced on the times he and Alexis would picnic on the Great Lawn when she was younger. Kate cherished the times she and Johanna had detoured through part of the park on the way to school when was in elementary school. Johanna often worked long hours, so she took advantage of any time she could spend with Kate during the school week. That usually meant that the pair would leave a bit earlier so Johanna could walk Kate to school, and they would often walk on one of the outermost pathways of the park._

_The photographer was taking shots of the pair in front of the famous Bethesda Fountain, the last place on the small list of areas of Central Park that Rick & Kate had decided to be photographed at. They were sharing a quiet moment while the photographer, a hundred feet or so behind them, snapped away with his camera._

"_I know. Time really does fly. Good thing we're stuck with each other forever," Kate tossed a small but heartfelt smile in her soon-to-be husband's direction._

_She stopped walking and turned to face Rick, placing her hands on his solid chest and leaning in to give him a long, slow kiss. They found themselves with their foreheads touching once the kiss was broken, soaking in this moment. Of course, all of their previous kisses always sparked the same emotions for them, and surely all their future kisses would as well, but none would ever feel as same as this one did at that exact moment._

"_I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle later," Castle whispered, and continued with a smirk, "And I can't wait to see what you've got on under that beautiful dress later."_

_Kate rolled her eyes with a smile as she took a step back to look him in the eye. "Easy there, tiger. We haven't even had the ceremony yet. You've got about nine hours to go."_

_She felt the same way he did, though. He looked so handsome in that tuxedo, but she couldn't wait to get him out of it._

_But what celebration those nine hours would be. Getting married to her one-and-done, celebrating with their friends – the day so far was going perfectly._

"Oh, Richard," Martha adjusted her son's bowtie as she smiled at him. She had nothing else to say. Her smile and soothing voice said it all – she was filled with love and pride. Her son had finally found the woman that brought out the best in him, made him a better man, and made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before. Martha couldn't wait for Kate to officially be a part of the Castle family.

Rick kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thank you, mother."

Both were ushered into line a moment later as the wedding party lined up for the processional. Rick and Kate had decided to wed at Tribeca Rooftop late in the afternoon. It was an intimate venue, but still large enough to accommodate all of their guests comfortably. The couple had planned for Rick to enter from the back with the rest of the processional, right after the officiant. He would be escorted by his mother, followed by the remainder of the wedding party, and of course, finally by his beautiful wife-to-be.

As the flower girl reached the front of the aisle, Rick looked to where Kate would enter, his heart racing with anticipation. He had just seen Kate in her dress, looking absolutely stunning, but seeing her walk down the aisle would be his dreams becoming reality.

There was a moment of silence for the change in music. But instead of the music that Rick & Kate had selected for her to walk down the aisle to, Rick heard an all-too familiar song begin to play. It sent a shiver up his spine, and his brow furrowed in confusion and fear.

_We'll meet again,_

_Don't know where, don't know when,_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day._

His eyes searched for Kate. One verse of the song had already played, and Kate was nowhere in sight. All of the guests turned their heads to look around. Alexis, one of the bridesmaids, leaned to look at her father, and she knew something was wrong.

_Keep smiling through,_

_Just like you always do,_

_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_.

Rick motioned to the man at the soundboard to stop playing the music as he briskly left the altar to speak with him.

"Mike, where's the music? Where's Kate's entrance music?"

"I put the CD you gave me in before the ceremony! I put in the CD with your specific music on it!" Mike the soundman was evidently just as confused as Rick, the wedding party, and the guests were.

"Kate?" Rick called out as he ran towards the door where Kate was to enter from. "Kate!"

He flung the door open, breathing shallowly, tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow, heart still racing but now for an entirely different reason.

The entryway was empty. Rick saw Jim hurriedly walking up the stairs out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you seen Kate?" The two men frantically asked at the same time.

And Rick knew in that moment – Kate was gone. He had known from the moment the song had started playing, it was the same song on the flash drive.

He knew that Kate didn't get cold feet and run away from this wedding.

He knew that Tyson had Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not completely satisfied with this, but here's chapter 2. So sorry for the long wait. I've got a start on chapter 3, but I'm not sure where I want to end the chapter...kind of making this up as I go along, which is simultaneously fun and frustrating. I've got a really fantastic idea in relation to character stuff that I'm most definitely working in, which means I have some idea of where I want this story to go, but please bear with me as I make my way through this story.**

**A few things:  
1. I envisioned the bridal suite having a bit of an entry way before hitting the actual room itself, which is why she was able to change and get out of there.  
2. More importantly, I absolutely HATE the way I wrote chapter 1 after re-reading. It really doesn't make sense that Kate would run back to her bridal suite (which you'll read about in this chapter) for the reason that she did, but I really wanted to have Tyson kidnap her before the wedding, not after the ceremony had happened. I know it'd be a more ideal situation for that to happen, but I honestly believe that it would hurt Rick more if they were so close to finally being married and Tyson took that away from him.**

**Thank you for all the favorites/reviews. If you decide to review, don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. I don't often get to do creative writing, so if there's something that I can improve on (or something you'd really love to see happen in the story), please let me know!**

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

Kate groaned, semi-comatose.

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

It was dark. The room was lit only by one lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The air was dank and stale, and smelled nothing like the polluted Manhattan air.

Kate began to stir more vibrantly with each drop of water leaking from the old faucet in the corner.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Her mind was foggy, but not because of sleep; she had only felt this way one other time – when she and Castle woke up cuffed together in that warehouse with the tiger. There was a soft pounding in her head and a staleness in her mouth that only dehydration could be the culprit of.

Ignoring the incessant thumping in her head, Kate whipped her head in all different directions, taking in the strange surroundings, as she quickly opened her eyes when her gut told her that something was off. Even her gut knew before her eyes that she was in trouble.

Panic began to wash over her, her heart now racing. Where was she?

As she tried to move her hand to wipe away the remaining blurriness in her eyes, she found that not only was she in a cold, dark room with an endlessly obnoxious dripping faucet, but her hands had been bound with an industrial ziptie.

_Great_, she thought. _As if being kidnapped on my wedding day wasn't enough of a surprise._

Kate didn't remember much. She remembered running the 10 or so feet back to the bridal suite just before the procession started to retrieve her mother's ring, and she remembered cursing herself for taking it off for 10 seconds to put on hand lotion and forgetting to put it back on in the frenzy of wedding day jitters. She remembered hearing the lock on the door click after it closed behind her. She remembered retrieving the ring, and finding Jerry Tyson standing in front of her when she turned to exit.

Kate was nothing like her normal self in her wedding dress – she couldn't whip out her gun, she couldn't physically fight him, and she was so stunned that she opened her mouth to shout for help, but nothing came out.

She remembered Tyson pointing a gun with a silencer on it at her and told her that he would kill her if any noise came out of her mouth. He told her to quickly change into the sneakers, yoga pants, and sweatshirt she had worn that morning, and he stood guard outside the bathroom door as she did so, constantly growling at her through the door to move faster.

The last thing she remembered was being whisked away by Tyson through a secret door in the bridal suite as her father urgently knocked on the door of the bridal suite and said she would miss her entrance if she didn't come out right now. She was in no place to fight – without her gun, she had no leverage. Even in normal clothes, fighting him would be no easy task – he had bound her hands together, he had a gun, she knew screaming would only get her killed faster, and she knew what he was capable of. As much as Kate was afraid of going with Tyson, she also knew that she had no choice but to comply. Hopefully he would let her live, and she was glad that people would know she was missing when she didn't make her entrance. Her precinct family would surely find her quickly…right?

A voice quickly snapped Kate from her thoughts.

"Well, now, look who's awake."


End file.
